Mouse
by NerdyFanPanda21
Summary: A normal day for Nikki and Nora... well kind of.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything. i just love these characters so much and I love writing stuff about them. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Nikki's Perspective.<em>

Mmmhmm

I nuzzled against Nora's shoulder. I loved when she was in her sleepy stupor. She looked so peaceful and calm, like there is nothing in the world that could alter her current state. She smelt so good. I couldn't resist pressing my lips against her neck, even if though I could wake her. She murmured and shifted a little, but still sound asleep. I brushed her hair from her face and stared at her. Even after all this time, she is the only one that has been able to leave me completely breathless. God, I love her so much.

'Would you stop staring at me you weirdo.' Mumbled Nora as she faced away from me. A smile crept up on my face.

'I would if you would stop looking so adorable when you sleep. You have this cute thing you do with your eyebrows when you sleep. They kind of scrunch together from time to time.'

'I do not.' She rolled on top of me.

' You do and it's the cutest thing' I caught her lips with mine before she could rebut. I could tell I caught her by surprise but she quickly recovered and returned my kiss.

It was meant to be a nice friendly morning kiss but it didn't end up like that. Nora tugged at the elastic of my underwear as I started to pull as the edge of her shirt. My hands ran up her back and grasped her ass as she started to grind on top of me, created much needed friction. She started to slide my underwear down my thigh when my phone rang.

'Baby, I need to get that.'

'Nikki, seriously?' Nora huffed and grumbled against me ear before she rolled off me.

_'__Beaumont.'_

_'__I got a lead for you on your case Nik'_

_'__Darius, you seriously have the absolute worst timing'_

_'__I know but this is serious 911 code red or whatever you cops call it.'_

_'__What is it?' _I started to feel concerned now.

_'__I'll text you the address but you need to come over now. Bring Nora if you want.'_

_'__Ok I'll be there in 15 minutes tops'_

I turned to face Nora and I could tell she was frustrated because the job of being a cop never rests.

'I'm really sorry but you can some along as well.' I leaned across the bed and kissed her again. She deepened the kiss trying to draw me back into our own little universe. I pulled away before I knew that I would submit to her advances. God she was too sexy for her own good.

'Out of bed now please' I said. I gave Nora a little show to subside her until later as I left a trail of what little clothes I had on that led to the walk in wardrobe. Well maybe I was just teasing her.

'You can't do that Nikki' I laughed as I started getting dressed. I walked out and Nora was playing the exact same game now. She sat on the corner of the bed, very naked.

'That's just cruel. Very Cruel.' I stared a little more before I withdrew to the kitchen to make a quick coffee and crumpet for the road.

I opened the pantry and staring at me was a mouse. I screamed and freaked out, jumping onto the counter. Nora came running out half dressed in jeans and an unbuttoned shirt pointing her gun.

'What's wrong?!'

'MOUSE!'

'Oh God you can't be serious? I hate mice.'

'NORA! DO SOMETHING!'

'What?! Are you crazy? Why me?'

'Because I can't!'

Nora went the fridge to grab some bread and the cupboard to get a mousetrap. She set the trap up and placed it inside the pantry. I almost couldn't breathe.

'It's fine now. We just have to wait now.' I slowly moved from my solid state from the counter. I slid down embraced Nora in a tight hug.

'Hey baby it's fine don't worry.' I kissed her again. The taste of her lips distracted me from the critter in the pantry. Still tasted so good. I breathed in the slight vanilla scent and my hands trailed up from her waist. Pulling the sides of her opened shirt. _Nope you better stop now or Darius will kill you for being late._ I reluctantly pulled away.

'You can't leave me hanging like that, you cruel, cruel woman.' Nora chastised me.

'I'm sorry baby I really am but Darius… Come on get dressed sexy'

'So evil'

**_*SNAP*_**

I resumed my screaming and Nora came running out, this time fully dressed.

'Mouse?' she asked. All I could do was nod like an idiot. Nora grabbed some rubber gloves and scrunched up her nose so much as she grabbed the trap and held the mouse so far away from he as she could.

She threw the mouse out in the garbage shoot along with her gloves. She came back to see me still clutching onto the table. She scrubbed her hands with soap before coming over to me.

'I guess you don't need the coffee to wake you up then' she laughed.

'It's not funny Nora.'

'I'm sorry Nik. Of course it's not funny.' She couldn't help the grin she worn across her face. She brushed my cheek with her right hand and kissed me. 'Come on Darius needs us.' She poured a travel mug of coffee for herself and me before walking towards the door.

The smell of coffee woke me from my mortified frozen state and I ran after Nora. 'Wait up Nora. I'm coming.'


	2. Chapter 2

**This is only a brief snippet of the day after the mouse incident. I do not own any of the characters. I only continue to write about them because I love Nikki and Nora.**

* * *

><p><em>Nora's perspective.<em>

I woke up to Nikki's face hovering over mine, similar to yesterday but this time there was something very creepy about it.

'What do you want?'

'Well good morning to you darlin'

'Good morning. Now what do you want?'

'Do I have to want something? Have you ever thought that I just like watching you sleep?'

'Yes that thought had occurred but generally when you are watching me sleep there isn't weird serial killer vibe. So what do you want?'

'I do not have a serial killer vibe.'

'No I know you have an "I want something" vibe.'

'Fine. Could you make me breakfast? please...'

'And has your body has lost all capability of function?'

'No it's just...'

'The mouse? Seriously?! It's gone.'

'I know but I don't want to have another Mexican stand-off with a mouse.'

'First of all, Mexican stand-offs actually require to face the mouse with our cowering over on the counter. Secondly I will only get you breakfast this one time and thirdly if you expect me to make you breakfast for the next 50 years then I hate to break it to you but I probably won't do it.'

'Next 50 years huh?

'Um yeah... I-' She pressed her lips against mine and caught me off guard. I quickly recovered and rolled on top of her. Her mouth parted asking for entrance and I granted it. My hands ran up her strong and smooth leg. My fingers slipped underneath her shirt. Her moan was music to my ears. She flipped on top of me and her hands roamed underneath my underwear and caressed my ass. Her body smoothly moved with mine and this time a moan escaped my lips. I kicked myself a little when I thought of it but I did it anyway. I detached my limbs from hers.

'I'm going to make you breakfast now.'

'Nora you have got to be kidding me!'

'Payback for yesterday morning. And Dan is going to kick our asses if we are late again.'

'But I-' She was being ridiculously cruel this morning. Her knees were up and spread across the bed, showing me how much she wanted me. I knew she was going to make me regret it but I held my pride and walked out of the kitchen to make her breakfast. Toast. Coffee. Butter. Honey. Knife. I walked into the bedroom and there she was completely naked.

'Uhh... Ummm... mmmm'

'Yes darlin?'

'Breakfast.' she grabbed the honey and poured a bit on her stomach.

'I seem to have made mess. You wouldn't mind help lil old me clean it up now would you?'

'You are going to be the death of me.'

'Death by sex. Considerably not the worst way to die.'


End file.
